


Cerinthi Veneriis

by Medie



Category: Smallville
Genre: Multi, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind her, Clark joined him as a soft groan accompanied his faint protest, "Guys, what are we doing here?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cerinthi Veneriis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [ The Fading Daylight Chlark Fic-A-Thon ](http://rjchasez.livejournal.com/307441.html) with the prompt: _Clark Kent/Chloe Sullivan/Oliver Queen. Outside influences --sex pollen, love potion, etc-- made them all do it. (condoms; some slash; 2 on 1.) _ much thanks to [](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/profile)[**havocthecat**](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/) for handholding and encouragement, and the ever amazing [](http://bittermint.livejournal.com/profile)[**bittermint**](http://bittermint.livejournal.com/) for the fastest beta in the west, and the amazing people of my f-list who banded together to hash out Latin terms for this title. You ladies are goddesses in your own right!

When the door opened, Chloe stuck a hand inside, inputting the code to disarm the alarm. Looking around one more time, she slipped inside and eased it shut behind her. The lab was dark and quiet; the computers dormant for the night, and Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. She was alone. The last thing she needed was to get caught breaking into the Metropolis University Chemistry lab. Somehow she didn't think the university brass would buy the "I forgot a lab report" explanation. Not with graduation three years behind her.

"I still don't know why I had to do this," she muttered into her comm. "I'm _Watchtower_. I watch, you guys do."

Over the comm, she heard Ollie laugh. "Blame it on your boyfriend. If Cyborg weren't laid up, you would be all snug and cozy back at the Watchtower right now and he'd be here hacking his way through the computers."

"It was _not_ my fault," Clark protested, cutting in.

"Oh it's always your fault," Ollie said, laughing. "Superman's always to blame."

Chloe laughed as well, hearing the mutter that was Clark's answer to the new codename. If he ever found out she'd suggested it to Lois, she would _never_ live it down. Regaining her control, she cleared her throat and cut into the bickering with, "Boys, we're supposed to be committing a felony to prevent a felony, remember? What's your status?"

Dropping down behind a table, she pulled off her backpack and removed her laptop. She sat against the wall, balancing the computer on her knees as she hacked into the university computer system. Fooling it into thinking she was an admin was easy. Faking the timestamps on things was going to be trickier.

Chloe had always liked trickier.

"Watchtower, how goes it?"

Rolling her eyes, she tapped the earpiece. "Rome wasn't built in a day, Green Arrow. If you wanted fast, you should've sprung Cyborg from the machine shop." She scrunched her nose at the error message on her screen and tried a different route. "I'm almost in; you gentlemen can feel free to join me at any time."

Thinking better, Chloe added, "Oh, Superman, please use the _door_ this time."

"Smash one door and nobody ever lets you live it down," he complained, cutting off the channel.

"Just one?" Chloe said, grinning to herself as she kept typing. "Come on, come on, I know your research is in here somewhere, Dr. Isley, just come on and share it with the rest of the class."

Doctor Pamela Isley was a renowned botanist with a side specialty in biochemistry. Recruited from Gotham University for her skills in that area in particular, she'd been setting the campus abuzz with some of her theories. The professors raved about her unique crossbreeds and their potential for medical research; the team was concerned about her reported links to eco-terrorist organizations. The last thing Metropolis needed was a crazy eco-terrorist trying to save the plants by blowing up the people. "We've got enough crazies now," she said. "We don't need to import Gotham's too."

"Amen to that," Ollie intoned from above her, making Chloe jump.

Catching her laptop, she glared up at him. "Do you _mind_?"

Ollie winked at her, gesturing meaningfully at her cleavage. "Not a bit, this angle is perfect."

For that, she poked him in the shin with her boot heel. "Making a move on Superman's girlfriend isn't your wisest move, GA," she said, keeping to his codename until she could disable security entirely.

He leaned against the counter behind him. "I make a living out of being reckless."

"No, with you it's more a higher calling," Clark said, cape brushing about his body as he stepped into the room. He tugged it into place, making an effort to deliberately ignore the smirk Oliver was giving him.

Chloe was smirking as well, but she hid it better than Ollie as she kept her gaze on the screen. As much fun as watching Clark fidget with the new uniform was, she  
had work to do which didn't involve ogling her boyfriend.

She could do that on her own time.

"Clark, stop that," she said as the system gave way beneath her laptop's urging, giving her free access to the system. "You look _fine_."

He blushed, she didn't need to look up to know that, and stilled. "Sorry."

"You look fine, farm boy," Oliver agreed. "Better than."

"GA, get your own alien," Chloe said. "This one's mine." She looked up at him with a sly grin. "Although there is a chance that I could be persuaded to share."

Ollie grinned back just as slyly, the mask not hiding the leer one bit. "Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded. "I'm open to negotiation."

"I'm not!" Clark protested.

"Yes he is," Chloe said. "Don't believe a word of it." She leaned back, flush with triumph as the system obediently shut down the remaining security cameras and then provided her with the information she'd been searching for. "He's just shy." She held up the laptop for Ollie to take as she pushed to her feet. "I may not be a chemist, but if I had to guess, I would say the good Doctor Isley has been working on some sort of mind control."

"And work that's being funded by a LuthorCorp grant?" Clark said, sighing. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because beneath that perpetually naïve exterior, a true cynic lurks," said Chloe brightly. "You can't spend as much time with me as you have and come out of it unscathed." She patted his cheek. "Come on; let's see what our little poison ivy has come up with."

"Poison Ivy?" Oliver echoed. "I kind of like it."

"It suits her," Chloe said, leading them across the lab. The light from the rising moon spilled into the room from the bank of windows that dominated the far wall, making it easier to see than it had been. She stopped, looking up at it. "Nice night."

"Busy night," Clark corrected. "Criminals can see easier."

"You're the only person I know who thinks bad weather is a _good thing_," she complained.

"He's right," Oliver said, smiling at her. "Less crime is committed on stormy nights. Even the bad guys don't go out when the weather's nasty."

"No, but you two do," she smirked and turned to the locked storage unit. "This one belongs to Doctor Isley." Her laptop still waited across the room, busily copying files for her, so Chloe sighed and gestured to Clark. "If you will?"

He grinned and stepped forward, giving the door's handle a quick yank. The heavy steel door crumpled like tissue paper as it fell away from the unit, kept from hitting the floor by Clark's lightning fast reflexes.

"God, I love watching you do that," Chloe said with a sigh.

"Doesn't get less impressive," Oliver agreed.

"I aim to please," Clark said, the blush again creeping up his neck belying the confidence in his response.

"But do you hit what you aim for?" Oliver asked, gaze sliding between them both. He raised an eyebrow on the last and the blush on Clark's face deepened with the implications.

Not so embarrassed, Chloe raised her own eyebrow and smoothly replied, "You have _no_ idea." She passed a hand over the 's' on Clark's costume, letting it drift lazily down to his belt and rest there long enough to convey her meaning.

"_Chloe_," Clark said, choking out her name, his embarrassment making it difficult.

She looked up and saw just how red his face had become. Laughing, she patted his stomach and stepped up to the refrigeration unit. "Sorry," she said, over her shoulder. "Sometimes I just can't help a little bragging."

He stepped up behind her, resting his hands at her waist. A thumb traced a lazy circle on her hip and she shivered, memories of their bodies moving together coming back in a rush.

"Hey, hands to yourself, farm boy," Oliver said. "We're not here for pleasure."

Chloe looked back at him and smiled. "What's the matter, Ollie?" she asked. "Jealous?"

He grinned. "Can you blame me?"

She laughed and turned back to the unit. Inside waited dozens of vials, all labeled in the codes she'd seen in Isley's files. "Look at all the pretty colors," she murmured, reaching out for the first vial. "We're going to have a field day analyzing this stuff."

"Not to mention coming up with antidotes," Oliver agreed.

"Oh yeah," Chloe said, looking around for sterile gloves. "That's going to be fun times. Anybody see gloves? I don't think I want to be getting this stuff on my hands."

Clark and Oliver both turned away, looking for them. Unfortunately, that was the moment that one of the vials chose to tip and roll out of the unit.

"Oh shit," Chloe yelped, jumping backward as it hit the ground and shattered, throwing a cloud of sparkling dust into the air to envelop them all.

The world blurred around her, causing her stomach to lurch ominously as Clark grabbed them and stumbled away from the pollen. Grabbing onto him, Chloe shut her eyes and pressed her face into his chest. As the seconds counted off and her head swirled all the more, all she could do was hope someone didn't see her throw up on Superman's suit.

A fresh wave of dizziness assaulted her as she sucked in a steadying breath, bringing with it a curious heat that spread out through her extremities. She moaned, low in her throat, and pressed closer to Clark's chest. The slick fabric of the suit slid easily beneath her palms, offering no resistance as she skimmed a touch over the muscles it covered.

Clark's grip on her tightened, and Chloe turned her head, opening her eyes to meet Oliver's heavy-lidded gaze. Held against the other side of Clark, he stared back at her with a look that made Chloe's body warm with anticipation.

She had a feeling whatever Isley had been working on, generic mind control it was _not_.

They came to a swift stop, Clark putting them down. "Are you two okay?" he asked urgently, looking from Chloe to Oliver and back again. "Guys, what's going on?"

Chloe stretched languidly, ignoring his worry in favor of the intense way that Ollie was watching her. "I'm fine, Clark," she said, smiling. "You brought us home?" Sliding a hand along her neck, she prowled around the living room, feeling a lazy thrill as her body reacted to her own touch. "Hmmm, as good a place as any." She turned, leaning against the couch and grinning wickedly at them both. "One of you is going to have to go back and get my gear," she pressed a hand down her shirt, eyes sliding shut when her nipples tightened.

Both Clark and Ollie sucked in quick breaths at that and she grinned, opening her eyes again. "Okay?"

"Fine by me," Oliver agreed, stepping forward. "We've got all night."

"Mm, so we do," she said, nodding.

"Chloe," Clark said, confusion creeping into his gaze. "Are you sure that stuff didn't do something to you?"

"The pollen?" she arched a brow, toying with the buttons on her shirt. "No, I'm not sure." Chloe let the top button fall open with an innocent smile. "But I'm not sure it's a bad thing either."

"It looks pretty damn good from here," Oliver said, pulling off the dark-glasses Green Arrow favored. "Whatever Doc Isley was cooking up, I can think of some good uses for."

"I should go back," Clark faltered, stepping away from them. "Get a sample. We're going to need it to figure out what's happening to you two."

"Well," Chloe laughed, stepping closer to Clark and looking up at him. A fine dusting of the pollen coated his uniform, glinted at her from his hair, and she knew she looked the same. "I think we brought enough of it home with us for that." She turned in a circle, throwing it up into the air and turning her face up to it. "It feels so _good_," she said, pouting at Clark. "Don't you feel it too?"

"Maybe it's just taking longer on him," Oliver suggested, stepping up behind her and pushing her hair away from her neck. His fingers traced the path hers had taken and Chloe sighed, leaning back into him. "Tell you what, let's get started without him."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Chloe agreed. Curious, she licked some off her finger and moaned when the taste of it exploded across her taste buds. "Oh god, you guys have to try this," she said, reaching out to Clark with her other hand. "Taste that," she said, presenting him with her pollen-coated fingertip.

Clark turned his head and Oliver laughed. "Baby," he said, reaching out to take Chloe's palm into his hand. They both ignored Clark's gasp of surprise as he lifted her finger toward his lips and slipped it into his mouth.

Her mouth fell open with anticipation as the wet heat encased her finger, his tongue sliding along the sensitized skin seconds later.

"Oh god," she choked out, pleasure surging through her body. "Dr. Isley deserves a _medal_," she said.

Ollie hummed his approval and she was lost, arching against him she sucked in a breath that filled her lungs with more pollen. Dimly, in the back of her mind, Chloe knew it was the pollen that was doing this to them. It was the pollen that was making it feel so fucking good and she didn't care, all that mattered was the way that Oliver was sucking her fingers.

Pressing her head back into Clark's chest, Chloe ground against Oliver's hardness, making him groan. Behind her, Clark joined him as a soft groan accompanied his faint protest, "Guys, what are we doing here?"

"Having sex," Chloe said with a breathless laugh. "What's it look like?"

Chuckling, Oliver tweaked one of her nipples, rubbing it between his fingertips. "They never mentioned threesomes in Sex Ed."

"Should've had that instead of the damn video," Chloe said, grabbing for Clark as she whimpered. "He would have burned down the whole school."

"Oh _really_," Ollie drawled, pushing her shirt up to bare her breasts to his curious mouth. "You've got to tell me about that later," he said before sucking hard.

She tried to say something, she tried to speak, but her body wasn't interested in conversation. A hoarse cry of pleasure filled the room as she gave into the climax that was demanding its freedom. Both Clark and Oliver pressed closer, trapping her between them, and the movement made all rational thought flee. All she could think about was the feeling of them there, against her, in her, bodies writhing and rubbing, all of it so fucking _good_.

The fantasy filling her mind, Chloe was coming again almost before she'd recovered from the first time.

"Come on, farm boy, just go with it," Oliver said, voice a low growl by her ear. Lazily, Chloe turned her head to watch him close the distance between himself and Clark. "We know you want to," he teased, his hand spanning Chloe's body, slipping down into her pants to stroke her clit.

Chloe cursed, grabbing for his hand. "You should feel this, Clark," Ollie teased. "She's so fucking wet, she's practically _begging_." He chuckled, the sound rough as Chloe grabbed for his hips, tugging his hardness against her. His hand was caught between them, pressing into her and his own erection.

"So are you," she said, licking her lips. "God, Clark, you're affected too." She looked up at her boyfriend, grinning wickedly. "We can _feel_ it."

His eyes were wide, dark with passion, and he was so very hard. "Ollie," she whispered, "Kiss him."

She held onto Clark and watched Oliver close the distance between them. It might have been Clark's mouth that slid beneath his, Clark's hair that he curled his hands into, and Clark's lip that he playfully bit, but Chloe felt it all. Felt it like she was the one in his arms, and she shared Clark's groan of protest when Ollie pulled away.

Clark turned her, grinning as he pushed her back into Ollie's arms. The pollen had him now and Chloe threw back her head, laughing when she saw the gleam in Clark's eyes.

"Kal," she breathed in triumph.

~~

Clark grinned and shook his head. "No," he said, "Not Kal, but close enough." He stepped closer, reaching out to tangle a hand in her hair, pulling her in for another kiss. Her mouth opened eagerly beneath his and he thrust his tongue inside, which she met point for point. Behind her, he felt Oliver shift impatiently, and he chuckled into the kiss.

Opening his eyes, he met Oliver's gaze and, casually, reached out to rip open the Green Arrow shirt to bare Oliver's chest. Before Ollie could protest, Clark lifted his mouth from Chloe's to point out, "You can afford another one."

Chloe looked to see what he'd done and burst out laughing. "_Clark_!"

"Well, if we're going to do this," he reached for her shirt, shredding it easily. "We're going to do this right."

"Hmm," Chloe ducked from between them and Clark's grin widened as they watched her quickly step out of her pants. Her underwear joined them moments later and she started backing toward the bed that dominated the far side of the loft. "We're going to need room to move," she said.

Clark laughed when she tossed herself backward onto the bed, resting on her elbows. "We've got the whole room," he told her, crossing the room in a heartbeat. "It's a big room."

"Hmm, yes, but for what I have in mind, I want a bed," she told him mischievously.

He leaned over her, kissing her lightly. "And what do you have in mind?"

Clark's breath caught when Chloe leaned back from him, letting her fingers trail down her own body, stroking through the curls between her legs. "I wanna watch," she told him with a meaningful look at Oliver.

Leaning on the bed with her, Clark turned to look at Oliver standing a few feet away. He shifted on his feet, erection straining against the leather of his uniform as he stared at Clark.

"Just look at him, Clark," Chloe said, unbridled glee in her voice as she echoed Oliver's earlier words. "He's practically _begging_ for it." She slid closer to Clark, her slick fingers tracing across his uniform. Clark could feel their progress through the fabric as though he were naked. "Can't you see him on his knees?"

Her words, whispered against his neck, were loud enough to be heard across the room. Oliver groaned and slumped to his knees with a whispered, "Please."

"Mmm," Chloe hummed happily, settling back on the bed and waving a languid hand. "You heard him, Clark, he said please." She rolled onto her side, and grinned at him. "What's a good Midwestern boy to do?"

He smirked and kissed her. "Get naked apparently." Speeding out of his clothes, he tossed the cape onto her and laughed when she wrapped herself up in it. "I want a picture of that," he told her as Ollie knelt before him, licking his lips.

Chloe trailed her fingertips along her bare leg. "As long as I get a picture of _that_."

Clark looked down as Oliver looked up and he grinned. "Where'd we put the camera?" He asked, running his fingers over the curve of Ollie's cheek.

Oliver's eyes slid shut under the touch and then he was moving forward, making Clark groan as he slid his mouth over Clark's cock.

Clark let his head fall back as he grabbed for a handful of Ollie's hair, holding on as the other man sucked on him. "Somebody's had practice," he groaned, looking down again to watch Ollie move.

"I think so," Chloe purred breathlessly. "Spend a lot of time on your knees at boarding school, Oliver? Think he blew Lex?"

"Nah," Clark dismissed, moving into Ollie's mouth lazily. "Other way around." He tilted his head, foggily reaching for everything he'd researched of Excelsior and latched onto a name. "Bruce."

He looked down, tilting Ollie's head enough that he could meet his gaze. "That it, Ollie?" he asked, forcing the other man to remain still. "How many times did Bruce have you on your knees?"

Oliver moaned around him, humming against his cock. Clark swallowed hard, resisting the urge to move. "How many?" he asked, voice rough.

"I'd say too many to count," Chloe said. Clark tilted his head, listening to the sound of her ragged breathing, the racing of her heart beat. She was _so_ close. He waited, hearing the breathy little gasping moan that warned of impending climax along with the sound of hand brushing cloth. "He's - " she moaned, "practically a pro."

Clark grunted and thrust forward into Oliver's mouth, Oliver responding with another moan and a swallow against him. "Fuck," Clark said, gripping Oliver's hair tighter as Oliver continued to suck on him with pollen-driven enthusiasm. "He's _killing_ me."

Chloe's answer to that was a wordless cry as she came again, taking Clark with her. He groaned as his body expended itself into Oliver's mouth. When he could think more clearly, Clark pulled him to his feet and back onto the bed with Chloe. The three of them lay together, tangled up on his cape, breathing hard.

~~

Slumped onto the bed, Ollie felt a hand sliding over his back and turned to look at Clark. Clark grinned at him and then leaned over, kissing him slow. The touch of their lips had Oliver groaning against Clark's mouth, rubbing himself against the cape and bed beneath it. The tight material of his pants gave him little relief, restricting the sensation, and Oliver shifted in frustration.

"Ooh," Chloe said in delight, her voice soft and husky in Oliver's ear as her hand palmed him through his pants. "I think we forgot something." Unfastening the stiff fabric, she reached in to squeeze and he grunted.

"Watch it," he warned, voice faint. "If I move…"

She laughed as Clark halted his protest with another kiss, this time pressing him backward onto the bed, pinning him there with his weight.

"That's okay, you don't have to," Chloe said as she sat up, unashamed by her nakedness and straddled him. Ollie didn't know, and didn't care, if this suggestion of exhibitionism was pollen-induced or naturally Chloe. All he cared was that her hands were on his pants, pushing them down over his hips to bare his cock to the cool air.

He thrust up immediately, mindless in the need for release. The air sliding over his skin was too good, he couldn't help himself and his hips continued to move, chasing the release that waited just out of reach.

"Your turn, Clark," Chloe said with delight, her mouth hovering over Oliver.

He turned his head to see Clark propped on one elbow, lazily stroking his growing erection as he watched his girlfriend with interest. "I'm watching," Clark said and his voice washed over Ollie like velvet, rough but gentle against his skin. "What are you thinking?"

"Mmm, if you only knew," Chloe teased, her tongue darting out to lightly flick the tip of Ollie's cock playfully. He hissed at the too-fleeting touch, his body arching tighter than a bowstring.

Ollie didn't know whether to kill Pamela Isley or hire the woman.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Clark said, rising up onto his knees at Chloe's subtle beckoning. He grinned at Oliver who smirked back. "But I don't think Ollie is." Oliver's smirk broke into a strangled gasp when Chloe slid her mouth down over him without any warning. Grabbing for the cape beneath them again, he sucked in air. His head was swimming, from pollen or pleasure he wasn't sure. "Not that I think he can tell us."

Ollie didn't even try to speak, just held on mutely as Chloe moved up and down on him, her mouth and tongue torturing him every step of the way. Through the near-blinding pleasure, he realized what Chloe and Clark had planned and forced his eyes to stay open as Clark moved to rest his hands on Chloe's hips.

She lifted her gaze at the cue and met Oliver's eyes, wiggling her hips teasingly at Clark. Still wrapped around Oliver's cock, her lips formed a wicked smirk while she waited.

"Fuck," Ollie gasped, his head falling back onto the bed as Clark thrust into Chloe, pushing her forward on him. The feeling of her mouth, wet and hot, sliding down on him again made the world white out behind his eyes. He reached out blindly, feeling Clark's hand wrap around his.

The three of them moved awkwardly together at first, the pollen driving their movement not enough to erase the unfamiliarity of the rhythm. When they found it, moving easily together, it didn't take long before three separate cries of pleasure rose into the air and mingled together as one, the pollen taking the pleasure and amplifying until they lay silent and spent on the cape, wrapped up in each other's embraces.

Oliver stared at the ceiling, watching the light play over the wood there, and tried to remember how to breathe. His body was still humming with pleasure, the pollen dormant, but not abated. The need was just waiting to be stoked to life and he squirmed when Chloe shifted, sliding her palm over him.

When he dared to try speaking again, he licked his lips and asked, "You think that's it?" He already suspected the answer was a negative and he wasn't complaining as he stretched, letting himself slide closer to both Clark and Chloe. They made room for him, Chloe draping herself over his chest as Clark cuddled up to his back and skimmed casual fingers over his bare chest. "How long before you think it wears off entirely?"

Clark's hand passed down his chest, closing around his cock and giving it a slow, teasing stroke. "What do you think?" Clark asked, lips tickling his ear.

"I think I won't be able to walk for a week," Oliver muttered as Chloe laughed, making room for Clark between them.

"Complaining?" she asked, curling up beside him and leaning on her elbow. Oliver let his fingers trace the underside of a breast while Clark's lips acquainted themselves with the line of his cock.

"Fuck no," Oliver said and pulled her down to him.

~~

The sun was rising over the city's skyline when Chloe, sticky and sore, lifted her head to look. She yawned, pushing a hand through her hair, and slumped down again, too tired to even contemplate further movement. The pollen's effects had finally, truly abated and none of them were in any condition to move.

Behind her, Oliver groaned sleepily and rubbed his cheek against her back as he settled to sleep again. She moved carefully as she shifted, looking over her shoulder and check on him. He was smiling in his sleep which made her grin and look at Clark.

His eyes were open and he was looking at her, a lazy smile on his face.

"Morning," he murmured, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Mmmph," she said and rested her chin on his chest. "Morning."

Concern slipped into his gaze, "Are you okay with –" he asked, trailing off and nodding at Oliver behind her.

Smothering another yawn, Chloe nodded. "Surprisingly," she agreed in a soft murmur before admitting, "It's not like I didn't think about this before."

Clark's lips twitched, suggesting a snicker, and his fingers trailed along her cheek. "Why do I get the feeling there's a lot you've been thinking about?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering Ollie on his knees before Clark, the look in his eyes sending a thrill of desire through her. The pollen long gone, her body's reaction was her own and Chloe didn't bother denying it. Smiling, she lifted one shoulder in a shrug and kissed his chest.

He tensed beneath her and she laughed, shaking her head. "Oh, no you don't, Smallville," she said, adopting Lois's nickname for him. "You may have that tough as hell alien constitution, but we mere mortals need a chance at recovery."

Clark laughed. "So what? Five minutes?"

She snorted and smacked his chest. "How about we take as long as it takes for you to go back to the university. We need to get our gear from the lab before someone finds it."

"Did that," he reported smartly. "A couple hours ago while you and Ollie were still asleep." He grinned. "Brought a sample of the pollen too – just in case."

She raised an eyebrow at the implication in his response and looked where he was pointing. "And the extra-large box of condoms is for, what? Field-testing?"

Clark's grin widened. "How else are we going to know the full extent of the pollen's effects without extensive experimentation to verify the results?"

Matching his grin, Chloe sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

"I've got a few suggestions if you're interested," Ollie said sleepily, sitting up.

"I'll bet you do," she said, and reached for him.


End file.
